Maternity Wing
by MythofTruth
Summary: With everyone around them having children, Axel is desperate, to have a child with Roxas, but Roxas isn't ready for that until he gets what he wants, a wedding. Mpreg,AkuRoku Zemyx. Preview.
1. Denied

Disclaimer: I own nothing, of course. If I did Zexion would get a hell of a lot of face time.

Summary: With everyone around them with a family, Axel is desperate to have a child with Roxas, however the only way that's ever going to happen is if Roxas gets what he wants, a wedding, Axel is dead scared of commitment .Will he end up driving Roxas away for good? Most Likely.

Pairings;

AxelXRoxas

DemyxXZexion

RikuXSora

XemnasXSaix

XigbarxXaldin

MarluxiaXVexen

LuxordXLarxene

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Roxy"_

"_Before you even ask we've been over this, no."_

"_Please"_

"_No"_

"_But everyone else has kids, Zexion and Demyx have Akira and Taji, hell even Larxene has a child, I mean come on, your clock is ticking away."_

"_I don't know what makes you think that reason will make me have your child."_

"_I mean we don't even have to have sex, we can just do artificial insemination."_

"_Any future child of mine will not be made in a clinic."_

"_So is that 'Yes Axel I'll have your child'?"_

"_Not unless there is a ring on this finger."_

"_I can take you shopping tomorrow; hell you can pick out a few."_

"_Oh you're so funny, not going to happen."_

"_But Roxy-"_

"_But nothing, All I want is an engagement ring , an engagement party, Bachelorette party, a wedding, a wedding ring, a reception, and a honeymoon. No babies till then."_

"_Okay, 1. I can't afford that 2. That's a lot to ask for.3 Bachelorette parties are for women 4. Zexion and Demyx aren't married."_

"_You don't have to pay, for the Bachelorette party, the Maid of honor pays, and I want A Bachelorette Party because it seems more fun then a stupid Bachelor party, and you know what I would love to wear a dress for my wedding, and everyone of my Bridesmaids will too, and you don't pay for the wedding, Bride side pays for that. Oh and so you know Zexion desperately wants Demyx to propose. Is it just because you are afraid of commitments or just don't love me or is there someone else, damn it Axel, why?"_

"… _Are you gender confused or what, Last time I checked I didn't want a woman, exactly for the reason of PMSing which is exactly what your doing."_

"_That's all you have to say, seriously, after what I just said, you really don't love me do you I bet the reason, you and Demyx are so uninterested in Marring is because you are secretly having an affair, behind me and Zexion's back, While Zexion is left alone, with the twins, Demyx is off at a hotel with you .Why don't you just leave me then if I'm so much like a woman then Hmm"_

"_Roxy Baby I'm not off with Demyx, he isn't my type, at all, and I know you just have these little fits once in a while. So I forgive you."_

"…_. I'm gonna leave and stay with Sora, call me if you have something to say."_

_**End Flashback**_

"And that is why I'm here."

Sora was on the verge of tears for his poor little brother. He ran to his brother's side, hugging him tightly.

"Oh Roxas, That insensitive jerk, Riku I want you to go over there and teach him a lesson."

Riku just stared at Sora contemplating the possibilities, if He didn't he wouldn't get any from Sora and end up on the couch, while Roxas stays here longer, being treated like a king from sora. On the other hand Roxas would be gone, and Riku would have Sora all to himself, or Riku could convince Sora to Leave Axel be for the night .Besides it's freaking pouring outside.

"Riku, hun?"

"Oh Sweetie wouldn't be better for Axel to grasp what he's done, for tonight?"

"Well Okay", Sora Slid off the couch to give Riku a kiss. Riku felt a wave of relief wash over him,

Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck. Riku being Riku couldn't help but cop a feel.

"Excuse me to interrupt but uh where am I going sleep?"

"Oh you can sleep on the-," Riku began but was cut off by Sora

"You can sleep in the bed with me we're family, Riku you'll be fine with the couch, won't you," Sora said with a tone meaning _next time do as I say, or you'll never get laid_.

* * *

I don't know if I should continue with this or not or even if it's a good idea.


	2. Baby sitting Akira and Taji

Maternity wing: Chapter two.

Disclaimer: … I don't own them, but wish I did.

Monty: Damn straight you don't.

MoT: Bursts into tears.

Just so you know, the children are as follow, and who belongs to whom, daddies then mommies.

Xemnas & Saix: Everhart 10 male, Anki 8 female.

Xigbar & Xaldin: Kian 9 male, Addison 8 female, Sienna 6 female.

Vexen & Marluxia: Phlox 3 male, Dahlia 1 female.

Demyx & Zexion: Akira and Taji both male 10 months old.

Larxene & Luxord : Brinley 11 months old…

Lexaeus & Rosso: Alek, 11 male.

* * *

"Roxas… Roxas get your lazy ass up, get a fucking job!" Riku pushed Roxas off the bed he and Sora once shared, but thanks to the blonde he has yet to get any and has a permanent kink in his neck, their couch is older then dirt, and stiffer then… let's not go there.

Roxas hit the hard floor with a thud. "Riku" he whined "that hurt!"

"Roxas it's been 3 weeks, seriously, get the hell out." Roxas glared at the man standing over him "Sora would kick you out if he saw how you're treating me,"

Riku threw a pillow at him, "I pay for this fucking house," Roxas pouted then sighed "Fine he'd walk out and leave you…by the way where is he?" "Baby sitting, Phlox and Dahlia, Marluxia and Vexen want to have some time to themselves before the newborn arrives, Marly's as big as a house."

Roxas sat up, and glanced at the clock it read 8:37 AM. "Why you waking me up so early?" "Remember earlier when I told you to get a job, well my dear brother Zexion wants you to babysit little Taji and Akira, at noon."

"Yeah cause all I need right now, is to be around the things that made me miserable."

Riku scoffed "Your not the only one miserable, you should hear Axel, he either whines or does nothing productive."

"What else is new?" Riku sighed and brushed the hair out of his face, "I promised them that you'd be there, come on think about it, Zexion's at his wits end, Demyx is scared shitless and starts to cry louder then the twins… you know you want to."

"The baby's are 10 months old shouldn't they be able to take care of them by now?! No and that's that ."

* * *

"Oh thank god you're here Roxas" Demyx tackled him to the ground.

"Demyx get off the poor boy." Zexion appeared at the door way holding one of the twins in a Thing One onesie. Demyx got off Roxas then helped him up and almost pushed him back over when he hugged him again, Demyx whispered in his ear " I'm so glad you're here, Zexion gotten a little testy lately and uh threatened to…neuter me."

Roxas let out a small laugh, and turned his attention to Zexion who looked slightly worried. "Well Roxas I left a list of phone numbers on the counter, and a list of what foods are ok for them to eat, Akira's allergic to Apples, and Taji, can't eat cheerios, got it?" Roxas nodded "Taji's in the thing two shirt and currently sleeping in the master bedroom, if Akira get's sleepy do not put him on his stomach, Taji's already been fed, so you need to feed Akira , his favorite is green beans and carrots, however do not feed him the Gerber crap Demyx bought, Taji laughs when his diaper is full and also don't use the-"

"Zexy baby relax I'm sure Roxas will remember all that" Demyx grabbed Akira from Zexion, and placed him in Roxas's arms.

Demyx leaned down and placed his forehead against Akira, and kissed his cheek. Then turn and picked up Zexion bridal style, and headed to the car, Zexion still calling things over their shoulder, "And don't forget, a friend will stop by after his shift and might stop by to help, so don't be alarmed."

Demyx pushed Zexion into the car then got in the driver's side. Roxas stood there stunned, and looked down surprised when Akira pulled slightly on his hair. Roxas slowly drifted inside. Once through the door way he heard a baby laughing_. _Roxas shut the door and headed towards the laughter. _Oh shit. _Roxas laid Akira on his stomach, on the bed and lifted Taji up.

Roxas looked around the room for a changing table, when he found none; he began to search the house for one, finally stopping at a door covered with painted stars, moons and suns. Roxas opened the door and glanced briefly before spotting the silver and gold table.

"Atta boy," Roxas said softly as he put the baby down on the table. Roxas pulled at the straps unveiling a big surprise waiting for him, Roxas coughed and pulled away the diaper, and dodging a stream of pee heading his way.

After Taji was changed and Roxas cleaned up the mess he paused for a moment thinking about what he had forgotten. Roxas gasped when he remembered poor little Akira all alone on the bed, Roxas shuffled over to the masters bedroom to find Akira had rolled on his back and was softly giggling and grabbing his feet. Roxas sighed in relief. He quickly left for the living room to put Taji in his bouncy and returned for Akira, he now headed for the kitchen to find something to give to the still giggling baby.

Roxas settled with the cup of banana and blueberry puree, when Akira could eat no more, Roxas set the cup on the counter, and retired to the living room, he sat and leaned back on the lazy boy, finished with burping the baby he then put Akira next to his brother in the swing, and turned on the television, and turn to channel 13, in hopes of catching Jerry Springer, only to find it was blocked. "Why the hell would they block anything, they're not even one yet." Roxas glanced at the twins who seemed to be having a gurgling match.

Within the next hour Roxas had changed 7 diapers, fed Taji twice. Attempted to lay Akira down for a nap, when finally succeeding Taji started to cry, then stopped when Akira had awoken, and started to giggle, as if it were a joke. He also was stared at by Akira every time he would turn around. Hello stalker baby.

Roxas heard a knock at the door. _I wonder who that could be _Roxas thought_._ Roxas swiftly strode over to the front door, and peeked through the peep hole, and was met by bright green eyes. He gave an exasperated sigh and opened the door, "Hello Axel", "Hey Roxas listen-"

Without letting Axel finished he slammed the door, in his face, which wasn't the best idea, since Taji started to cry again "Come on Roxy-bear how you gonna play me like this?" Axel called from behind the door "It's not locked…" He heard Axel jiggle the door, then turn the knob, letting himself in. "So..." Roxas looked up at him, and glared "That's all you have to say." "What the hell am I suppose to say Roxas, you haven't answered any of my calls, or checked your email, no contact."

"You didn't try very hard." Roxas pouted.

Axel gave up and left to tend for the momentarily forgotten children "You know Roxas, you've been moody lately, perhaps your preg-"

"Don't start with that Axel, I've checked I'm not"

"Really you've checked," Axel tossed Akira up in the air, playfully

"Mmhmm, and if I were it wouldn't be yours," Roxas said bluffing.

"Roxas, you don't have a cheating bone in your body."

"We aren't together any more Axel."

"Still," Axel stood there holding Akira, and staring at Roxas.

Roxas looked down feeling guilty.

When he looked up he came face to face with little Akira.

"Come on doesn't he make you want to have kids, look at him, Roxas, so cute and chubby, pretty blue eyes…" Axel started.

"… Maybe, does the baby include a wedding?"

"…"

* * *

Roxas is a bad baby sitter. I changed this Chapter a little bit from the previous version.


	3. Sleepy Roxas

Chapter 3 Maternity Wing.

I like the thought of Demyx and Zexion with kids I'm planning on making a side story, after I finish this one, and a one shot about their wedding, oops. Oh and Demyx is the father, Zexion's the mother.

Monty: Cute, when are you going to get around to it.

MoT:...

* * *

"Aww look at them, sound asleep," Demyx cooed.

"Demyx, I couldn't possibly care less about them where, the hell are my babies?"

Axel and Roxas were curled up next to each other on the couch. Roxas' head buried in the nook of Axel's neck.

Zexion, waltzed into the kitchen, once he knew his babies were safe, and poured water into a bucket from under the sink, making sure to put ice within it.

"Demyx," he whispered "Grab Axel, and put him in the tub."

Demyx did as he was told and carried Axel to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom Zexion poured the ice water on to the red head. Axel woke up instantly, and shot up,

"What the hell, Zexion?" He yelled, which surprisingly didn't wake the sleeping blonde nor the two little angels.

"Well I was planning on coming in so excited saying, 'Guess who proposed?' and what do I find, hmm, you two ruining my moment, damn it." Zexion scowled.

"Congrats Zexy, your children will no longer be bastards," Axel said with a smirk.

Zexion grabbed the bucket and left, leaving Demyx and Axel alone.

"So who's paying for it?"

"Sephiroth would most likely want me to, why does he hate me so?"

"Cause you got his favorite pregnant."

"I thought Kadaj was his favorite, and besides, I didn't get Zexion Pregnant, until after college, Mr. King of Emos, got Kadaj pregnant at 16, that counted as statutory rape Cloud was 20 and what about your brother?"

"Don't bring Reno into this."

"He's a wise ass, and he's been shacking up with Yazoo, Sephiroth doesn't hate him, this is bullshit, I work hard ok, and I...I" Demyx began to cry "I'm a damn good father."

"Yes you are Demyx, don't cry" Axel moved to hug him but Demyx moved away "You're covered with Ice water."

"You love water…"

"I don't like cold anything."

"Apparently you do, You've been seeing Zexion since highschool."

Zexion appeared at the door holding one of the twins in a pooh bear blanket,(A/N: somewhat of a Orglix reference…) the twin's blonde hair sticking straight up, and half lidded eyes, suggested he had just woken up. "Hey Axel take Roxas back to Soras, please… Demyx what's wrong?"

"I'll leave you two to this and take Roxy home." As Axel passed little baby Akira, he placed a kiss on the top of his forehead. Akira sighed softly.

Axel scooped Roxas off the couch and carried him out into the cold. He placed him into the back seat of his car. Deciding Sora's was too far from away. He drove to the house they once shared. Once again he picked up Roxas, he then, with Roxas over his shoulder, pulled the keys out of his pocket, and unlocked the door. After placing Roxas down in an arm chair for a moment to shut off the alarm, he carried him bridal style to the master's bed room, after taking off his shoes, he tucked wittle Roxas in. Then left to sleep in the guest room.

---------

Again this chapter was changed.


	4. More then you're worth

Chapter 4:

Axel POV

This morning didn't turn out the way I planned. I had come up with the ideal breakfast in bed, cause of it being Roxas favorite thing EVER. What did I get as a thank you? A fist to the face that's what. Then he stormed off muttering curses. Then I get a call from mama bear, actually mama bear's bitch called me knowing I wouldn't answer his master calls, the conversation went a little like this…

D: I'm sorry Axel

A: Demyx what the hell?

The phone sounded like was being passed

Z: You gave my baby a cold, and Gerbers.

A: Zexion I did not give your baby a cold or Gerbers, what makes you think it was me?

Z: Roxas didn't have a cold, and I hate you.

A: The fucks your point?

Z: Don't use that language, I'm holding Taji

A: Kid's gonna turned out screwed up any way.

Z: The hell does that mean, Demyx hold him.

A: You sure do have him whipped.

Z: He is not whipped.

A: Yeah he is. He used to want to be a rock star but you pretty much destroyed that dream when you open your fucking legs, I still can't believe Demyx settled for you. (cue Zexion sniffling)

That was a stupid move on my part making Zexion cry. Demyx really doesn't like that too much. Demyx can run like fuckin' Sea Biscuit. Also Demyx can put the fear of god in you, he picked that skill up from Larxene. It's a sad day when you have to run from your own home in fear. I didn't deserve that, I didn't say anything wrong…well maybe the whole part of being a slut… on second thought I shouldn't have said that.

This brings me to what happened next, I still have to go to work with Demyx…

I pushed open the door to the back room checking for any sign of Demyx. I pulled my hair to a loose ponytail, after saying hello to Vincent and Puck (Vincent's son he's 15)

I went to began to sweep the floor whistling as I work. The front door swings open. I jump and turn. I sigh with relief as Loz walks through the door…wait that's bad. I watch Loz carefully as he strolls past and heads towards the cash register. I walk over carefully studying Loz to the point of him becoming angry.

"What?!"

"Nothing," I said as I studied his face.

"Axel if you don't stop staring at me, I will rip out your eyeballs and shove them up your ass."

"Bad morning?" Loz sighed

"Yeah, Tifa's been begging me to have another one. I think 3 are enough."

I felt my eye twitch.

"Children are like Beer. The more you have the more of a headache later, ya know."

I grit my teeth, and force a smile, and a lil chuckle.

Loz heads towards the break room.

I shake my head lightly to release my tensed nerves.

Glancing towards the window I see a little red headed girl walking with her blonde mother. Depressing…really heart breaking. That was not sarcasm. I've wanted a kid since I met Roxas, though illegal at the time. I wanted to pick up that little blonde and rush off to Vexen's lab, grab the M.F.E. and well you know… Or I suppose I could have had him drink Xaldin's Specialty (An alcoholic drink that has been proven to equip men with child bearing abilities aka how a majority of Zexion's family wound up pregnant). Sadly Roxas didn't feel the same. Took quite a lot of persuasion to go on a date. I couldn't very well put the elixir into his drink, I wouldn't feel right.

See another whacky thing about me is when I think about Roxas I zone off. Definitely not the smartest thing to do when someone wants to kick your ass for insulting his fiancé… oops. Next thing I know I'm on the floor clutching my damaged crotch, and being kicked in the stomach by my best friend. Loz pulls him off asking "What the hell man."

I'm praying Demyx is not mad enough to tell Loz about me calling his little brother a slut and that's the reason I don't believe in god. Loz has to be held back by Puck, who's built like Hercules.

Needless to say I was sent home early. Instead of going home I headed towards the nearest jewelry store, what the hell, I'm getting on in years and Roxas is THE one. I had to make it perfect. In my head I scanned through the things Roxas liked…Rubies, Aquamarines, Black diamonds, white gold, uhh what else… oh sapphires.

I stopped in front of Fate's jewels. Perfect, Luxord's store. Can you say discount?

I step into the store and are immediately greeted by an Overly-happy Larxene.

"So, are you finally popping the question?" Larxene practically sang, while wiggling her eyebrows.

I couldn't help but smile, no matter how creepy the situation was.

I nodded. Larxene gave out a cheer and called to her husband. Fuck, forget the discount if Larxene's this happy.

Luxord rushed from the back, wearing those really weird glasses jewelers wear.

He smiled at the sight of me.

"Okay what size is Roxas?" I pulled out my wallet. Roxas made me keep a list of all of his sizes. I scanned down the list to ring.

"He's six." Luxord wrote it down.

"Any special requests?"

"… heart cut light blue Sapphire, on the sides I want aquamarines …I want the band to be white gold… how much is it worth."

Luxord frowned slightly before answering. This had me sweating. "More then your worth." I hung my head. "But," I look up "Since I've known you for six years now, I'll lower the price to $2,000. I cheered up slightly. Knowing that I wasn't going to get a better deal I agreed.

Luxord immediately went to work. But not before telling me to come to back tomorrow.

Roxas wait one more day for me.

* * *

Roxas POV

After the whole Axel fiasco this morning, I headed back to Sora's place. I left as soon as I heard groans and "Oh Riku! Right there!" I walked around the neighborhood. The whole time I couldn't get that pyro outta my head. Without realizing it I had headed to Marionette Café. Me and Axel's first date. Two hours later and 6 cups of red velvet coffee, I left the café. My next stop was to the library to pick up a copy of I.T.

Now as weird as this might sound, I love horror books. Particularly Stephen King. I loved Sun dog. Axel got me addicted. There he is again. Damn it. I have to see him. I rush to Valentines, only to discover Axel left. Disappointed I wandered over to the park and sit down on a green bench. I stared at the glowing white sign coming from Fate's Jewels. My caught sight of a red head leaving the shop. Excitedly I hop off of the bench, but stop myself, wait for Axel to come to me.

I skip all the way to Sora's. I can't wait to tell Sora.

* * *

Axel POV

To tell the truth I couldn't wait to get the ring, so much that I couldn't sleep. Luxord opens at 8, It was only 5, so I put on some old jogging shorts, and made them useful. I jogged all the way to Luxord and waited. I neede to catch my breath all that smoking I did in highschool's catching up to me. Luxord took pity on me and let me in early. He showed me the ring and I swear I jumped and down. I gladly paid and ran from the store clutching the box with the utmost care.

I pounded on Riku's door. Sora answered and I pushed past him to get to the sleeping Roxas on the lumpy couch. I shook Roxas awake. He's so adorable when he just wakes up. Sky blue eyes open slowly and were quick to widen. Roxas jumped up. I unveiled the small black box. If it was possible his eyes expanded. I open the velvet box to revel the rock. Roxas squeals and grabs for it before I can even ask.

He slips the ring onto his finger, then runs to show Sora. I stood there shocked, happy, yet very surprised it was that easy. "Roxas, I arranged a limo for a week from now to take us to Vegas!" Roxas turned and glared at me. "What?"

* * *

again this chap was changed from the previous.


End file.
